


three's company

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, M/M, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Top Shiro, and keeps going on failed dates, blowjob, established relationship shance, hunk doesnt pick up what lance is putting down, hunk is lances best friend and roommate, hunk is very sexually frustrated, lance is a real tease, oh my god they were roommates, shance have loud sex to tease him, top Hunk, very sexually frustrated hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: Lance was giving them a show, and it was a show alright. He giggled and shared flirtatious looks with Shiro as he shimmied his hips and twirled around, throwing Hunk a wink here and there too. Lance wearing these kinds of clothes and moving his body like that had to be illegal. If Hunk was pink in the face it was definitely because of the hot weather.Then, Lance bent right over, ass up in the air as he peered in the oven door, trying to get a look at their food. He wiggled his ass a little, and then yelped as Shiro landed a hard smack across one of his ass cheeks.“Come on, baby, stop being mean,” Shiro said, tilting his head towards Hunk, who immediately looked away, a lot more red than he had been before.“I’m not even doing anything!” Lance said, squealing as Shiro easily picked him up, sitting him on the counter.“You’re being a little tease, and you know it,” he replied, sliding his hands onto Lance’s thighs.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	three's company

Hunk was not having a good time right now. He and Lance had moved in together back when they’d first moved to college and had been living together ever since. That was all fine; Hunk adored Lance, and the two were able to exist together almost effortlessly. They just worked. 

The first few years had been a mess of late study nights and Lance falling in love with just about anyone and everyone he saw, the two of them cuddling up together on the couch with ice cream when it inevitably didn’t work out. It never did. Hunk had never really known why; Lance was perfect. He was funny, kind and smart, and not to mention devastatingly attractive. Lance somehow had the ability to be the sweetest most adorable little thing one minute and desperately sexy the next. 

Then Lance had met Shiro. Shiro was perfect too. Quite possibly the kindest person Hunk had ever met, and gave Lance the world. The two had hit it off immediately and the rest was practically history. There’d been a few weeks of uncertain pining to start with, but after that they’d been inseparable. And it was good. Hunk was never jealous, never minded Shiro taking Lance’s attention away. Lance was happier than he’d ever seen him, and that was exactly what he deserved. They were perfect for each other. 

And so along with the happiest days of Lance’s life, came the inexplicably noisy, constant and seemingly _everlasting_ sex. Constantly. All the time. They went at it like rabbits. They did at least _try_ to be considerate when they knew Hunk was in the apartment, but the constant hammering of the bedstead against the wall kind of gave it away. 

At least they kept to the bedroom, now. He’d caught them once not-quite-but-almost going at it on the couch, and Lance had sworn red faced that he’d never do it again, and Hunk was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could handle seeing Lance like that. Or Shiro, for that matter. The pair of them had to be the best looking couple Hunk had ever seen. How did two perfect people just exist like that? And end up with each other? 

It had been a couple of months now, and Hunk was growing more and more restless. They were still pounding each other almost every night, and Hunk was getting attuned to each and every sound. It was torturous. Even more so, because Hunk just wasn’t getting any. 

Lance had started trying to set him up with people once he and Shiro had settled into their relationship, claiming he couldn’t possibly be happy third wheeling all the time, and he needed a partner. Lance had set his tinder profile up, and Hunk wasn’t exactly very… confident with it. He’d chatted with a lot of people, and asked to meet up with a handful. He’d been on a number of dates now, and while Hunk was ever the gentleman and didn’t expect anything from anyone… wasn’t tinder supposed to be a sort of hook up thing, too? He wasn’t exactly expecting to find his true love on there. A good lay though? That was what he really needed. Date after date though he came home, still just as frustrated as before. 

Lance and Shiro were cuddled up on the couch together, giggling softly about something when he came home. Lance looked up with a bright smile as he came in, and Hunk shook his head, unbuttoning the top few buttons on his shirt. 

“Aw, no luck?” Lance asked and Hunk shook his head, sitting down on the other end of the couch. 

Lance crawled out of Shiro’s arms and over to him, laying his head in Hunk’s lap and looking up at him. 

“You’ll get it one of these days,” he hummed, putting his feet in Shiro’s lap. “There’s gotta be tons of pretty ladies and cute guys wanting to get with my hunk of a best friend, I just know it.”

Hunk laughed softly, ruffling Lance’s hair as he rolled his eyes affectionately. He wasn’t so sure, but he knew that he couldn’t deter Lance once he had something in his head. Lance changed the subject after that, chattering away about this and that, keeping his head in Hunk’s lap. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty when Lance did things like this- which was a lot. He and Lance had always had a very touchy feely friendship, and there was no ill intent on either side, but it had taken a good few weeks of getting used to before he’d been able to stop anxiously stop side-eyeing Shiro to check it was alright. 

Shiro was on his phone, a gentle smile on his face as he listened to Lance talk, occasionally adding a few “mhm’s”. He had his other hand on Lance’s ankle, stroking along his skin soothingly. That was another thing about the pair; their love language was definitely touch. They were always touching. Always. Always some parts of their bodies were plastered together, and it was kind of cute, honestly. 

Eventually, Lance tapered off, turning his face into Hunk’s stomach and sighing softly, closing his eyes. 

“Gonna have a nap, baby?” Shiro smiled, not looking up from his phone and Lance hummed. 

“Yeah, no one’s allowed to move,” he said.

“Did you ask Hunk if you could use his lap?” Shiro asked and Lance shook his head, the action being more like a nuzzle with how he was pressed into him. 

“It’s okay,” Hunk said, slipping his fingers into Lance’s hair and gently petting him. 

“He’s like a little kitten, isn’t he?” Shiro said as Lance started to make soft little sleepy sounds that could have been purrs. 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, smiling softly down at Lance’s contented face. He was so pretty. 

***

The arrival of summer meant that Lance was always in a good mood. Lance loved the hot weather, loved prancing around in crop tops and tiny little shorts that just made his legs seem to go on and on and on. Lance had always had a nice body, but the shift from always getting rejected to being in a stable loving relationship where he was always getting laid, meant that his confidence had skyrocketed. Lance was always horny as it was, but now he had an on demand dick, he was even more horny than ever, and that was bad news for Hunk. 

Hunk wasn’t attracted to Lance. He knew that his best friend was beautiful and sexy and gorgeous, of course, but he had eyes. He wasn’t attracted to his best friend. He’d never try to ever make a move on him- never even want to, with the best will in the world- and especially not when Lance had an equally amazing, wonderful, sexy boyfriend. 

Hunk was just… very frustrated. Incredibly so. He hadn’t gotten laid in months, and Lance just- kept- rushing around the house in basically _nothing_ , even just shorts and nothing else on particularly hot days. He liked cranking his music up and dancing around their apartment until he was all hot and sweaty and had to sit by the ac, fanning himself as the little droplets of sweat dried on his skin- not that Hunk was looking. 

He didn’t know how Shiro had the self restraint that he did. He was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his chest, an amused smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend prance around the kitchen, ass practically hanging out of his shorts. 

Lance normally left the cooking to Hunk most of the time, and Hunk was pretty happy with that, but he always liked to hang out with him in the kitchen anyway, filling up the silence with endless chatter. Hunk always liked listening to Lance talk, and Lance never ran out of things to talk about. 

Today though, their food was in the oven and so they were just waiting. Normally, Hunk would use this time to go and do something else, but next door was playing music far too loud, and with all the windows open in the summer heat, it might as well have been playing in the room with them. 

Lance was giving them a show, and it was a show alright. He giggled and shared flirtatious looks with Shiro as he shimmied his hips and twirled around, throwing Hunk a wink here and there too. Lance wearing those kinds of clothes and moving his body like that had to be illegal. If Hunk was pink in the face it was definitely because of the weather. 

Then, Lance bent right over, ass up in the air as he peered in the oven door, trying to get a look at their food. He wiggled his ass a little, and then yelped as Shiro landed a hard smack across one of his asscheeks. 

“Come on, baby, stop being mean,” he said, tilting his head towards Hunk, who immediately looked away, a lot more red than he had been before. 

“I’m not even doing anything!” Lance said, squealing as Shiro easily picked him up, sitting him on the counter. 

“You’re being a little tease, and you know it,” he said, sliding his hands onto Lance’s thighs. 

“Yeah, and you love it,” Lance said with a knowing grin, spreading his legs a little wider and Hunk coughed slightly, averting his eyes. 

“Mario kart after lunch?” Shiro asked, not pulling away from Lance. 

“Only if you’re prepared to get your ass handed to you,” Lance grinned and Shiro chuckled. 

“I think it’s your sweet lovely ass that’ll be getting handed, sweet cheeks,” he replied, sliding his hands around to cup Lance’s ass, and Hunk could see the deliberate press of his fingers into his flesh as he gave it a squeeze. 

It really was very hot today. 

Lunch went by pretty smoothly after that, though that wasn’t to say that Lance had taken Shiro’s advice and started to behave. Lance was never very good at behaving. Even less so when his boyfriend was near. 

Hunk set Mario Kart up for them to play, and Lance settled himself in Shiro’s lap as they got their characters ready. They got through a couple of races with Lance animatedly throwing his hands up when he’d win, and practically twisting his whole body to turn. 

Then it came for Lance to race Shiro. 

“Lance!” Shiro huffed after the first match. “Baby, I can’t see- this is sabotage, and it isn’t fair.”

“You’re just a sore loser,” Lance said, kissing his cheek. 

“I can’t even see the screen! Just the back of your head!” 

“Well, lucky you,” Lance said, sulking as he crawled out of Shiro’s lap and instead into Hunks. 

Hunk was used to Lance draping himself over him at all hours of the day, so he just sat back, a small smile on his face as the pair very vocally raced one another. It was still _very hot_. Hunk was becoming more and more aware of the way Lance was shifting in his lap with each movement, quickly and firmly shifting each time he turned the wheel. 

Hunk rested his hands on Lance’s hips to try and steady him, maybe keep him in place a little, and with a guilty conscience he realised this was definitely the most action he’d gotten in a while, with Lance moving against him in an almost steady _grind_. He glanced along at Shiro with flushed cheeks, before noting that Shiro wasn’t even paying attention- which only made him feel guiltier. Hell, Lance probably hadn’t even realised, and Hunk really did _not_ need him to become aware of it with the surprise of Hunk’s boner, which he was desperately trying to keep at bay. 

Finally, he was relieved of having to deal with his squirmy best friend as Shiro noticed them and chuckled. 

“Baby, come on,” he said. “Give him a break.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Lance said, pouting at him. 

“You’re not being nice,” Shiro insisted, and Lance reluctantly crawled out of his lap. 

Hunk placed his hands in his lap and suddenly became very interested in the looping preview of the course on the screen. Hunk decidedly _didn’t_ think about what was going on in the room across the hall when he could hear the bed squeaking and hitting the wall later that night. 

***

Shiro practically lived with them, now. A few weeks and a number more failed dates later, Hunk was getting desperate. How hard was it just to hook up with someone? Meeting someone for sex was very much not in Hunk’s nature, but at this point he was half willing to go out to a bar and try to pick someone up. 

The weather had cooled down a bit now, which Hunk was grateful for; as much as he really did _love_ watching Lance run around half naked, Lance was his _best friend_ , and Lance had a _boyfriend_. 

A wonderful, kind, sweet, loving, amazing- smoking hot, holy fuck- boyfriend. 

Shiro was drop dead gorgeous, everyone with eyes could see that. But- Shiro, for some reason, had just stepped into the living room dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel, and Hunk’s brain was pretty much short circuiting. 

“Lance!” he called, trying to look annoyed, but Hunk’s attention was very much _not_ on his face. 

Water droplets rolled down the plains of his abs, down the v of his hips, and Hunk was _not_ getting even more distracted by his happy trail. Shiro worked out most mornings (though less so now that he had a needy boyfriend who liked to keep him in bed), but Shiro without a shirt was- pretty much just something out of a wet dream. 

Hunk was snapped out of his thoughts by Lance’s giggle as he dangled Shiro’s clothes teasingly in front of him. Shiro lunged for him, and Lance darted just out of his reach. They played chase around the sofa for a minute or two, before Shiro managed to grab ahold of his boyfriend. Lance shrieked, dropping his clothes as Shiro scooped him up, throwing Lance over his shoulder. 

Shiro’s towel fell then, and he half heartedly made to grab it before the rest of him was exposed. Hunk swallowed thickly, averting his eyes as his cheeks burned. He subtly glanced after them as Shiro carried Lance from the room, whole ass exposed as he walked away. Hunk sighed, pressing his palms into his eyes. Fuck. 

These two were going to be the death of him. 

***

Lance dusted off Hunk’s shirt, straightening it and then winding his arms around Hunk’s neck and giving him a sweet smile. 

“Have fun on your date, okay?” he said. 

“I’ll try,” Hunk replied, resting his hands on Lance’s hips. “But given my track record, I don’t have the highest hopes.”

Lance gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure it’ll go great. And if it doesn’t, me and ‘Kashi will have plenty to keep you busy with all night so you don’t go feeling sorry for yourself.”

“I don’t feel sorry for myself,” Hunk huffed and Lance giggled, fixing him a look. 

“Plenty to keep you busy with,” he said again, almost deliberately, and Hunk flushed scarlet. 

Lance leaned in and kissed his cheek with a little giggle, and then darted off, leaving Hunk a red, floundering mess. 

“Fuck,” he huffed, rubbing his hands over his face, before freezing and turning to Shiro, who was looking at him amusedly. “Uh-” he said with a nervous chuckle. “Lance really doesn’t know what he’s saying, huh?”

Shiro laughed softly and patted Hunk on the arm. “Don’t underestimate him,” he said, and then he was gone too, leaving Hunk alone in the living room. 

What? Hunk didn’t have time to ponder what that meant, checking the time and squeaking, rushing outside. The last thing he needed was to set this off on a bad note by being late. 

The date was fine. By all standards, and comparable to some of the disasters he’d been on in the past- it was fine. But it felt more like just… hanging out with a friend than anything- there was no chemistry, no spark. It was boring. So after dropping his date back home, Hunk returned to their apartment, ready to just fall either onto the couch or his bed and get a night’s rest. 

Hunk stopped in his tracks as he got inside. Lance and Shiro were on the couch. Naked, of course. Well, they still had their underwear on, but were rutting together and moaning like horny teenagers. There was definitely no way Hunk was going to be able to sneak past either of them without being seen. Fuck, he didn’t need this now. Lance had promised never the couch again.

He cleared his throat softly as Shiro squeezed Lance’s ass, and Lance gave the prettiest breathy sigh, head falling back and Hunk watched as Shiro took the opportunity to attach his lips to Lance’s neck. He couldn’t help but wonder what he’d have walked in on if they’d stayed for that extra drink, or if he’d been caught at another few sets of traffic lights. Would they really have just fucked out here on the couch? Hell, had they _before_?

“Uh… guys?” Hunk tried again when they failed to notice them, and Lance’s eyes fluttered open. 

He looked at Hunk, eyes heavy with arousal as Shiro didn’t bother to pull back from his neck. 

“Hey, buddy,” Lance said, giving him a pretty smile. “How was your date?”

Shiro met his eyes for a moment, and then refocused his attention back on Lance, drawing an involuntary whine out of him with a particularly hard nip. 

“Um, it was- fine,” he said. 

“Fine?” Lance asked, an unreadable expression on his face. “Is that… like a good fine, or a bad fine- ‘cause you don’t sound all that enthusiastic, and I don’t-”

He cut himself off as Shiro gave his thigh a little reprimanding tap. 

“It was fine,” Hunk said with a shrug. “Probably won’t see him again, though.” 

Lance looked a little more relaxed at that. “Oh, so since you’re back so early then…”

“I’ll just uh…” Hunk said, flushing as Shiro kept _on_ feeling Lance up. “Head to my room.”

“You could stay,” Lance said. “I did say we’d keep you company if it went badly.”

“Um, you guys are clearly busy, it’s fine, really,” Hunk assured him.

“Aw, come on,” Lance whined, giving him puppy eyes and Hunk sighed. “We missed you.”

Clearly, Hunk thought. 

Lance held his hand out in invitation and Hunk conceded, sitting on the other side of the couch and really hoping that Lance would get out of Shiro’s lap and put some clothes on. He didn’t need this right now. He really, really didn’t. 

Shiro flipped the tv on, and Lance _did_ get out of his lap, crawling across the sofa to Hunk and giving him a sly smile. Hunk looked back apprehensively. He could see Lance thinking something over in his mind for a few moments, and nearly choked as Lance slipped onto the floor between Hunk’s legs, looking sweetly up at him. 

Hunk looked panickedly between Lance and Shiro. There had to be an explanation for this, right? Shiro was looking at Lance with a raised eyebrow, and oh god, Hunk didn’t want to be the reason they got in a fight. 

“You’re torturing him, baby,” Shiro murmured and Lance pouted. “If you want something, you gotta ask nicely, you know that.”

Lance sat up a little straighter. “You could join us,” Lance offered and Hunk blinked at him, trying to comprehend what that could _possibly_ mean, because there was _no way_ -

“I said _ask_ nicely, Lance,” Shiro reprimanded. 

Lance chewed on his bottom lip for a few moments, Hunk tracking the motion. “Please can I suck you off?” he asked and Hunk’s mind went blank. 

“What?” 

“You can say no,” Shiro said gently.

“I- _what_?” Hunk asked, completely bewildered. Was this some kind of joke? 

“I wanna suck your dick,” Lance whined, but really, that cleared absolutely nothing up at all. 

“But you- _Shiro_ -?”

“Lance wants to have a threesome,” Shiro supplied bluntly. 

“Ah,” Hunk said, swallowing thickly. “Right. And you’re- you-”

“I want to if you do,” Shiro said and Hunk let out a breath. 

“You two- you wanna have sex with me?” Hunk clarified and Lance nodded eagerly. 

“ _Please_ can I suck your dick?” he asked, fluttering his lashes, and- _how_ was Hunk supposed to say no? 

“I- uh- yeah,” he breathed. 

Lance made a happy sound, immediately going for his belt and sliding it off, unbuttoning his pants next. 

“Wait-” Hunk said. “You two- you two are _really_ sure about this?” 

“We are,” Shiro said. “You can say no, though,” he reminded him. “Or back out whenever. No hard feelings.” 

Hunk looked down at Lance between his legs and blew out a breath and nodded. Lance took that as confirmation and went back to trying to get Hunk’s pants off. Lance looked so pretty between his legs, he could hardly believe it. He tried to push down the bubble of self doubt that was rising within him; he hadn’t done this for a _while_ , and no one had seen him naked for a _while_ and- but this was _Lance_. Lance was his best friend, and Shiro was wonderful. These were his friends. 

Lance moaned as he finally got Hunks cock out, lips parted as he looked at it with hooded eyes. He held it at the base, staring hungrily as he slowly started to stroke him. Hunk was already half hard just from the anticipation of it, but his cock grew within moments under Lance’s delicate touch. 

Lance whimpered softly as he leant forward to have a taste, licking right over the head. Hunk fought the urge to shift his hips, leaning back against the sofa as Lance teased him. Hunk felt his head tip back when Lance’s lips encased his tip, a soft groan leaving him. He hadn’t had anything but his hand for so long, and Lance’s mouth was so hot and velvety and wet. 

Hunk slid his fingers into Lance’s hair, gently stroking through it as Lance sank down onto him, taking more and more of his cock into his mouth with each bob of his head. It was still slow right now, as if he was easing Hunk into it, and for that Hunk was grateful. 

Then Shiro was crowding into his space, breath hot on his neck. “You good?” he murmured, cupping Hunk’s cheek and tipping his face towards him. 

“Amazing,” Hunk breathed back, eyes fluttering closed as Shiro pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

“He has a lovely mouth, doesn’t he?” Shiro said and Hunk nodded, swallowing thickly as Lance teased his tongue through his slit. 

Hunk chased Shiro’s lips as he pulled away, and he felt Shiro smile against him as he kissed him again, properly this time. Hunk hadn’t thought he’d be kissing his best friend’s boyfriend this evening, but then again, he hadn’t anticipated having his best friend’s lips wrapped around his dick, either. 

Hunk was slowly losing himself to it, Shiro licked and nipped at his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tracing inside of it as Lance slid Hunk’s cock to the back of his throat. Hunk whimpered as Lance’s throat tightened around him, curling his fingers in Lance’s hair. 

Lance whined from between Hunk’s legs, sucking him off with more intent than before. Hunk gasped into Shiro’s mouth, clinging to him, as Shiro kissed him senseless. 

“You poor thing,” Shiro murmured, and Lance whined again. “Ignore the needy little slut.”

Then Shiro was kissing him again, sucking on his tongue and Hunk was absolutely out of his mind. Lance had his dick buried in his throat, taking him so well- so _deep_ , and Hunk knew there was no way he was going to last. 

“Can you go again?” Shiro asked. “Lance really is a little come slut, you know. He wants it so bad, but he wants you to fuck him even more.”

Lance whined needily around Hunk’s cock in affirmation. Hunk was already leaking salty precome down his throat, to which Lance was eagerly trying to coax more from him. 

“Yeah,” Hunk nodded quickly. Fuck if he was going to let this be over early. 

“Okay,” Shiro said, pulling back a moment to address Lance. “Go on then, honey. Make him come.”

Lance pulled back to lick at his tip a few times, pressing a soft teasing kiss there, before taking Hunk’s cock right back into his throat as deep as he could. Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at Hunk, throat convulsing around his cock as he swallowed, pulling back and sinking right back down. 

“Fuck, Lance,” Hunk groaned, clutching tightly to Lance’s hair. There was no hope of him lasting, not like this. 

Lance eagerly drew his orgasm out of him, his beautiful hot wet mouth almost too much for Hunk to bear. He threw his head back and moaned as he came in thick ropes down Lance’s throat, Lance pulling back just in time to get a few weak spurts over his face. 

Shiro mouthed over Hunk’s neck as he rode his orgasm out, and Lance obediently stayed put between his legs. Hunk’s legs felt like jelly, and his head felt clouded and light. He hadn’t come so hard in the longest time, and if there wasn’t the promise of more, he probably could have just curled up and passed out. 

“Lance, honey,” Shiro said after a moment, and Lance got up off of the floor and slipped into Shiro’s lap. 

Hunk watched with a soft groan as Shiro cleaned up Lance’s face with his mouth, kissing Hunk’s come from his skin and then kissing Lance deeply. 

“What is it you want, sweetheart?” Shiro asked gently and Lance glanced at Hunk. 

“I want his cock,” he said. 

“Why don’t you ask him then, hm?” 

“Hunk, do you wanna fuck me?” Lance asked, voice silky and soft. 

“So bad,” Hunk nodded. 

Lance leaned over and pulled Hunk in, kissing him gently. “You two did so much kissing, I want a kiss,” he said against his lips, and Hunk was more than happy to oblige. 

He lost himself in kissing Lance, opening up his mouth with his tongue and drawing breathy little sighs from him. He felt Lance slip into his lap, tangling his hands in Hunk’s hair as he kissed him deeply. 

When they finally parted, Hunk glanced over to see Shiro watching them, palming his hard cock through his boxers. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Shiro asked, and Lance quickly nodded. 

Hunk stood up with Lance still attached to him, he just wrapped his legs around his waist, and Hunk carried him to the bedroom. He laid Lance down on the bed, and watched as Shiro pulled down his boxers, hard cock springing out. Hunk wet his lip and took the opportunity to do the same, pulling off his shirt and kicking off his pants, cock softened now, but valiantly trying to make the effort. 

Lance looked between them- or their cocks rather- and quickly kicked off his own boxers, spreading his legs wide in invitation. 

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” Shiro said, watching him in amusement. 

Lance huffed at him, cheeks flushing, but he didn’t make to argue. How could he when Shiro was so obviously right? 

“You want it so bad, don’t you, sweetheart?” Shiro said, and Lance gave a small guilty nod. “Wanted his cock for so long, huh?”

Lance nodded again and Hunk blinked. “What?”

Shiro hummed, coming up behind Hunk and sliding his hands over his body, pressing his lips to the side of Hunk’s neck, whispering into his ear. “He’s been talking about wanting you for the longest time,” he said, cupping Hunk’s balls and sliding his hand over his soft cock. “How big you are, how bad he wants it. It’s enough to give a guy a complex.”

Shiro chuckled, and Hunk flushed, looking at Lance for confirmation. Lance bit his lip and just watched them. Shiro let his hands roam over Hunk’s body; his hips, his stomach, his chest. He gently rubbed at Hunk’s nipples and Hunk moaned softly, cock twitching. 

“Will you two get a move on already?” Lance asked with a huff, propping himself up on his elbows and glaring at him. 

“Why don’t you make yourself useful and prep yourself, baby?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow and Lance huffed again, grabbing up the lube. 

“I wanna do it,” Hunk said, a little surprised at himself for being so bold. 

Lance gave him a sly smile and tossed him the lube, spreading his legs wider. Hunk fumbled with it to open the cap, settling himself on the bed between Lance’s legs and slicking his fingers. Lance moaned as he pressed one into him, and Shiro positioned himself up by Lance’s face, dragging the tip of his cock over Lance’s chin. Lance opened his mouth eagerly, and Shiro eased himself inside, petting Lance’s hair. 

“He can be so good when he wants to be,” Shiro commented as Lance suckled at his tip, easily taking Hunk’s finger inside of him. “But he can be a real brat too.”

“Don’t I know it,” Hunk smiled, and Lance made an indignant sound, muffled by the thick cock in his mouth. 

“You know it’s true, baby,” Shiro said with a chuckle, pushing into Lance’s mouth deeper. 

Lance decided to let it go as he relaxed his mouth and took Shiro’s cock, clenching around Hunk’s finger to try and hurry him up. Hunk took the hint and slid in another, Lance moaning gratefully around him. Lance was so tight and warm around his fingers as Hunk worked him open, hole fluttering around him with each thrust. He could hardly wait to get inside of him. Lance was moaning so prettily around Shiro’s cock, own cock drooling where it lay against his stomach. 

Hunk crooked his fingers inside of him, feeling for his prostate, and Lance gasped needily as he found it, grinding against his fingers. Hunk kept them there for a few moments, before pulling them back out, slipping three back into him and stretching him open, listening to Lance’s whine in response. He kept it up for a few more minutes, before Shiro pulled his wet cock free from Lance’s mouth. 

“On your knees, baby,” Shiro murmured.

Lance was quick to squirm off of Hunk’s fingers, getting onto his hands and knees. Hunk wet his lip as he was presented with Lance’s hole, shiny with lube. He watched as Shiro slid his cock right back into Lance’s mouth, and Lance swayed his ass a little, silently begging him for it. 

Hunk ran his hands over it, gripping Lance’s hips, and letting out a breath. He was so fucking pretty. He quickly fisted his cock a few times to get it back to full hardness, and then slicked it with some lube, before pressing his tip at Lance’s entrance. 

Lance’s answering moan was all he needed, sinking slowly into him. Lance was so _tight_ around him, rim stretched wide around his girth as he kept pushing in. Lance was whimpering needily, hole fluttering around him as it tried to accommodate Hunk’s cock. 

_This_ was what he needed, Hunk thought as he bottomed out, cock completely enveloped in Lance’s tight heat. This was what he’d been craving, a nice tight little hole to bury himself in. He’d just never thought it would be _Lance’s_. 

They moaned in unison as Hunk started to move, going slow to start with, both for Lance’s benefit and his own. Shiro was shallowly fucking Lance’s mouth, a hand firmly in his hair to keep his head in place. Lance was so _good_ , none of that mouthy stubbornness he usually exhibited. 

“He’s so good,” Hunk voiced and Shiro hummed. 

“He is, isn’t he? He shuts right up when he gets a cock in him,” Shiro said. Lance whimpered and he chuckled. “Well, stops _mouthing off_ at least. He just wants to be a good boy.”

“He is, he’s so good,” Hunk moaned as he slowly rocked into him. “He’s perfect.”

“You hear that, baby?” Shiro cooed and Lance moaned, grinding his hips back against Hunk’s cock. 

Hunk groaned, gripping Lance’s hips and fucking into him harder, huffing out a breath at how good it felt. Shiro leant over Lance’s body to pull Hunk in for a kiss, sliding his cock right down Lance’s throat in the process. The two kissed messily, moaning into each other’s mouths as they stuffed Lance full of their cocks, filling him up completely. 

Lance made a wet strangled sound around Shiro’s cock, barely able to breathe with how it was filling his throat, but eventually Shiro took pity on him and pulled back. Lance’s breath came in little gasps as Shiro’s cock slipped from his mouth, his eyes wet with tears. 

“You’re doing so well, beautiful,” Shiro told him, cupping his face and brushing his tears away. “Taking our cocks so beautifully.”

Lance gasped out a moan as Hunk snapped his hips, fucking his cock deep inside of Lance. He did it again, and Lance moaned louder, squirming a little under them. 

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro murmured, tipping Lance’s head back and leaning down to kiss him. “Tell Hunk how it feels.”

“So good,” Lance moaned, voice hoarse. “So good, you’re so big, you’re so good.” 

Hunk grunted softly, gripping Lance’s hips tightly as he fucked into him. “You’re perfect, Lance,” he groaned. 

Shiro settled back on his legs and started to jerk off over Lance’s face, Lance’s moans and whines so much louder now that his mouth was free. Hunk could probably have died happily like this, buried in Lance’s tight little ass. 

It was strange almost, seeing Lance who had a quip for everything reduced to such a moaning writhing mess on the bed beneath him, but what Hunk wouldn’t have given to be able to get Lance like this all the time. 

Hunk didn’t know where to look; at where Lance’s rim was clinging to his cock as it disappeared inside of him, or over the swell of his ass, or where Shiro was pumping his cock, aiming over Lance’s face as if just waiting to paint it with his come. He was thanking the angels for his stamina the second time around, not knowing what he would have done if he’d come so quickly again. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he possibly could. 

But Lance just felt so fucking good around him, squeezing him so tight, taking in each and every inch right to the base over and over and over, and Hunk was fucking entranced. He was panting now, sure that Lance would have bruises on his hips from how tight he was holding him in place, snapping his hips against him.

And then there was Lance, beautiful beautiful Lance, moaning so high and needy and desperate. Sounding so perfect all opened up on his cock for him. Lance’s cock was bobbing beneath him, drooling precome onto the sheets beneath them in thick wet streams. He gasped harshly with each hit to his prostate, clenching around him so deliciously. 

Hunk pulled Lance back on his cock, trying to keep the angle right so that he could hit that spot inside of him over and over. Lance clutched at the bedsheets, moaning desperately loud as his hole fluttered continuously around his cock. 

“Hunk- Hunk- Hunk-” he chanted breathlessly, and then he was coming, body jerking and twitching as he did so, come dripping onto the bed under him as Hunk fucked him hard through it, each thrust sending another jet of come from Lance’s cock. 

Hunk slowed when Lance was close to sobbing, softly bouncing Lance’s body on his cock, as he let him take a breather, before pulling out and quickly jerking his cock over Lance’s back. Lance whimpered softly at the loss, hole twitching as it tried to find something to cling to. 

It only took Hunk a few moments after that, coming with a low groan and painting Lance’s lower back and ass with thick ropes of hot white come, Lance moaning appreciatively. Hunk rubbed himself through it, slowing his movements as he came down from it and blowing out a shaky breath, feeling rather lightheaded. 

He looked up to see Shiro quickly pumping his own cock over Lance’s face, and then Lance was suckling at the tip eagerly, taking Shiro into his mouth as he worked him to completion. He greedily swallowed each drop of Shiro’s come, before pulling back with a satisfied smile and licking his lips like the cat who got the cream. 

Hunk just about managed to stop Lance from collapsing in the puddle of his own come, pulling Lance up and into his arms. Lance snuggled into him immediately and Shiro huffed an amused laugh. 

“Let me switch the sheets,” Shiro murmured, and Hunk nodded, scooping Lance up properly and standing up. 

Lance clung to him like a koala, nuzzling into his neck and peppering it with sleepy kisses. “You’re the best,” he mumbled and Hunk smiled. 

“You’re the best,” he replied softly, cuddling Lance close. He didn’t know how much longer he’d be allowed to have this, so he was going to make the most of it.

It didn’t take Shiro too long to quickly change the bed, bringing back some warm wet cloths from the bathroom to clean them up with. Then he got into bed and pulled the covers back. Hunk hesitated, settling Lance down with him. 

“You wanna join?” Shiro offered and Hunk bit his lip. 

“Uh…”

“C’mon,” Lance whined sleepily, reaching out for him. 

Hunk carefully got into bed with them and Lance manoeuvred them until Hunk was sandwiched between them. Shiro curled his body around Hunk’s, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist as Lance settled against his chest, nuzzling into him happily. 

“We could do this again, if you wanted,” Shiro murmured. 

“Yeah?” Hunk asked, hardly daring to believe it. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, and Hunk was pretty sure that Lance was already passed out, or he’d have some sort of input to that. 

“And you’re… okay with that?” he checked. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed,” Shiro said, giving him a soft squeeze. “I’m into this, too. Not everything’s always about Lance, no matter how much of a little princess he is.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, flushing as he smiled. 

“If you’re only into Lance though, that’s okay,” Shiro said and Hunk quickly shook his head. 

“No! No, uh, no. I’m- yeah.” 

Shiro chuckled gently and Hunk glanced at him. Shiro took the opportunity to lean up and give him a quick kiss, nipping playfully at his bottom lip. 

“Well, maybe next time we can play together, and make the little spoiled baby squirm while he watches all jealous.”

“That uh,” Hunk said, letting out a breath. “That sounds good.” 

Shiro hummed in agreement and yawned. “Get some rest for now, though. Lance always wakes up horny, he’ll probably demand another round.”

Hunk laughed a bit and nodded, glancing down at where Lance was asleep on his chest before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> also i may .... be persuaded to write a sequel to this .... come persuade me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thatsforme2know)


End file.
